Fate Has Brought Us Together
by DJ Lord Isaaku Minamoto X
Summary: Once again, here's the other one if anyone missed it since my old account was deleted. This is the multi-chapter sequel to Fragile China Doll.


          DJ LIM: You asked for it, you got it!!!  The sequel for Fragile China Doll is here and you'll only get it from me, DJ Lord Isaac Minamoto!  Note though that this will not be a one-chapter fic; this will have multiple chapters in order to portray the events between Kite and BlackRose and their relationship as a couple.  So sit back, grab some Pocky, and enjoy the fic!

          Summary: Now that Kite and BlackRose have professed their love to one another, they meet up in the real world and continue to strengthen the relationship between them.  But when Ryoko, Rachel, and Natsume find out about Kite and BlackRose's special relationship, they try every dirty trick in the book to gain Kite's affection!!  Will Kite and BlackRose's love survive this test?

          Disclaimer: Now, if I owned or was a part of the .hack project, would I really be writing fanfiction?  'Nuff said.

          Note: Quotations ("") represent speech, while single quotations ('') represents a character thinking.  Again, just trying to prevent confusion and, for some readers, total insanity.  Also, I'm trying a different style of writing and I wanna see if I can make you guys think a little bit in this story. evil grin

Fate Has Brought Us Together Chapter 1: Last Minute Fears 

          Tokyo.  The busiest city in all of Japan even in 2010.  People from all over the world would come to Tokyo just to discover its fanatical wonder.  And today was no different from all the other days.  The streets were bustling with people, and diners and shopping centers were filled to near capacity with tourists from all around the world as well as the locals of Tokyo.  Yes, the lifestyle for most people in Tokyo was almost the same nearly everyday.  Busy and hectic.

          But in the bedroom of one 15-year old boy in Tokyo, things were even more hectic for him.  The boy stood in front of his mirror, a nervous yet anxious look on his face. Slowly, he outstretched his quivering hand towards his dresser, and cautiously picked up a hairbrush lying on top, and began to make an attempt to comb his unruly, untamable hair. As he continued to brush his hair, he could feel a few loose stray hairs begin to stick out from the rest, something that the boy knew the person he was going to meet would not accept.  Cursing under his breath, he grabbed some hair gel from atop of his dresser and applied a fixed amount onto his hair in hopes that those few stray hairs would stay down for his upcoming meeting.  After combing furiously for what felt like hours instead of minutes, the boy finished working on his hair and then placed the brush back on top of his dresser.  Letting his eyes wander around the room, he checked some of the items that were a part of his room.  He started with his dresser, and noted that all of his deodorants and hair products was where they belonged.  That was a good sign so far, until he noticed that a card on the dresser was partially covered in hair gel.  Sighing, he traversed up to the dresser and wiped off the hair gel with his bare hands, only to discover that the card was a student id.  As he looked at the picture, and saw how familiar it was to him, he read the name typed on it.  The student name on the id read Daisuke Ryouha.  The boy in the bedroom was Daisuke Ryouha.  A perfect match. 

          Letting his eyes stray once more, he let them shift his gaze over to the computer.  It was then that his eyes locked onto what appeared to be a visor, obviously used for the online game, The World.  Instantly, memories flooded into his mind, including memories that eventually led to his preparation for his upcoming meeting…….

          **FLASHBACK** 

          Along in the back alleyways of Mac Anu, two players emerged from the dead end of one alleyway, and back onto the lone street that would lead them back into the main part of town.  One player, a male Twin Blade, was obviously obsessed with the color red for it was displayed all over his clothes on his character, with a few markings stained in as well.  He also wore a bizarre cap, to cover up his also bizarre spiky blue hair.  As he walked down the alleyway, he apparently was holding the other player's hand, which was a female Heavy Blade.  With short cotton candy hair and wearing the skimpiest of battle armor, she used one of the more "original" character designs that were available in The World.  A smile plastered on her face, she walked hand-in-hand with the Twin Blade while dragging her weapon on the ground using her other free hand.

          "So………..now what?" the Heavy blade asked, curiosity dripping in her voice. 

The Twin Blade however seemed to be at a lost for words.  "I-um……err well…..I guess………we fulfill our promise," he finally answered.

          "Are you willing to do it?" she asked, looking at him with concern.

          The Twin Blade just gave her a confident, admirable look of reassurance. "Don't worry, I promise that I'll meet you in the real world, and nothing will come between us,"

          The smile returned on the Heavy Blade's face.  "Thanks Kite."

          "Don't worry about it, BlackRose" he answered back.

          Both continued to walk side by side as they come towards the central plaza of Mac Anu.  Surprisingly however, it is not as crowded as it was before in the beginning.  In fact it was the complete opposite, the city was showing a very small population, with only 3 or 4 people hanging out on the bridge compared to the hundreds that were there earlier.

          "Weird…….." was all Kite could utter from his mouth.

          "Definitely……….." BlackRose added on.

          Ignoring the shock of so many people missing, Kite and BlackRose both continued down the path to the other side of town, where the Chaos Gate was located.  When they both reached the Chaos Gate, both were hesitant on what to do next.

          "Well……..does Saturday sound alright?" BlackRose asked.

          Kite was confused.  "Huh?"

          BlackRose started to get a little furious, but was able to vent her anger.  "I mean……….does Saturday afternoon sound alright for you to come over?"

          Butterflies in his stomach, Kite nodded. "Yeah…….that sounds alright…….."

          "Great!  I'll send you my address in an e-mail as soon as I log out!" BlackRose excitedly cheered.

          "Thanks a lot BlackRose." Kite thanked.

          Both of them looked into each other's eyes and recognized the gaze, causing them to snap away from each other, both blushing furiously.  Both were willing to face each other in the real world, they just weren't sure what to do once they met, or if they would even accept each other in the real world……

          "Until Saturday?" BlackRose proposed, a quivering smile forming on her face.

          Kite only smiled back at his new girlfriend.  "Until Saturday,"

          BlackRose giggled a bit like a giddy schoolgirl, which made Kite want to question her personality once again, but he would have time to figure her out during their relationship in the real world.  For now he would let fate guide them along their path towards happiness, and today fate led them to…….

          ……….another kiss.

          It wasn't as long as their first kiss, nor was it as fully intimate.  But it was deep enough to show that both cared deeply about each other, and how serious their relationship was.  That kiss restrengthened the bond that sealed their happiness together, and hopefully many more were to come in the future……

          Allowing their faces to part, BlackRose stepped back as she prepared to depart.  She gave a quick little wave to Kite, and then disappeared in golden circles of light as she logged out.  Kite could only sigh as he tried to look forward to his date Saturday afternoon.

          **END FLASHBACK**

Daisuke snapped out of his daydream in order to focus on the events at hand.  The time on Daisuke's clock read 12:25 P.M. and BlackRose had requested in her e-mail that he come around 1:00 P.M.  So taking one last look in the mirror, he checked to make sure that everything was ready.  He had already made sure that his hair was brushed properly, and that the clothes that he wore were the normal casual clothes he would wear everyday.  Daisuke wore black Adidas sneakers, black jeans, and a very weird, one of a kind gray t-shirt that read "I'm Going Nucking Futs!!!" and a picture of a guy totally confused, spinning his index fingers.  (AN: I have this t-shirt!!!!!!!  It's so funny!!!!!  In fact, I wore it to school one time and they didn't tell me to take it off!)  Quite a twist, but he knew BlackRose probably wouldn't like him wearing anything fancy.  After all, he was probably just going to spend some time at her place.  Confirming that his appearance was all right, and that he was prepared to go out on his first date, he grabbed a bouquet of black roses (no pun intended) that was lying on his bed and made his way downstairs to the front door.  Remembering that he was the only one home, since his parents were out working, he locked the door and closed it behind him as he walked down the front walkway.  Inhaling the fresh outside air, Daisuke sighed as he made his way down to the intersection, where he was to call a taxi to take him to BlackRose's house.  It would probably only take a 10 minute drive to get there, but because of the congested traffic that was ever present in Tokyo, he made sure he left earlier than he was expected.

          Raising his hand, he signaled for a taxi to pull up to the curb.  Although he got no response in the beginning, he continued to patiently wait and hope that a driver would notice his hand signal in the air.  However, 10 minutes later, that hope had disappeared and was replaced by despair and desperation as he STILL hung his exasperated arm in the air, STILL hoping that a driver would notice him.

          God must have answered his prayers, for from the corner behind him emerged a cab that seemed to have noticed Daisuke's frantic pleas for a cab.  Pulling up alongside the curb where Daisuke was waiting, the driver motioned for Daisuke to quickly step in.   Not wasting anymore time, Daisuke hastily stepped into the cab as it began to pull away from the curb.

          "Where to, kid?" the driver, a stocky bald man, asked.

          "114 Sugiyama Drive, and step on it please!" Daisuke instructed.

          "I'll try kid, but I ain't making any promises!" the driver responded and he sped off towards his destination, flipping on the switch to the machine that would determine the fee for Daisuke's ride.

          And thus they both sped off towards BlackRose's house, Daisuke praying in the backseat that he would get there on time, and praying that BlackRose wouldn't kill him if he was late.

          Meanwhile, in another part of Tokyo, yet another troubled soul was trying to deal with her daily events unfolding before her.  The person who she was expecting was due to arrive within the hour, and she wanted to try her hardest to impress the guy who was coming to see her.  Only problem was, she couldn't figure out what to wear!

          "Let's see………do I go for the feminine touch, or do I stay true to my style?" the girl asked herself.

          Lying on her bed spread before her were an assortment of clothes for her to choose from, which included numerous amounts of t-shirts reading the names of countless heavy metal bands and some album art as well as group photos on the shirts.  (AN: In my opinion, I think BlackRose is a bit of a goth in real life, at least that's how I think she acts…her actions and her choice of costume in The World sort of defines goth)  She also had some black leather jeans to go along with the shirts, giving her a sort of dark and evil goth look.

          And in her closet hung some of the more "feminine" clothing, which included a few gorgeous blouses and skirts, and a few non-band shirts for her to wear, as well as her school uniform.  The problem was of course, she didn't want to give the person a reason to fear her with all the freaky looking clothes, yet she just didn't feel like getting dolled up and wearing feminine clothes…..

          Sighing, she picked a t-shirt up from her bed, a Metallica t-shirt with a group photo on it, as well as a pair of black non-leather jeans, and tries them on.  Satisfied, she walks over to the mirror to see just how well she looked.  Examining herself, she bent and curved her body in a few different angles, seeing just how well her appearance looked to her.  She really wanted to impress the guy who was coming over, she really did……

          Taking a seat in front of the window, she expelled a deep sigh and started to wonder. What would the guy she was about to meet look like.  Would he be handsome?  Suave?  A total jerk?  A thousand questions were running through the girl's mind, all about the mysterious boy who was now her so-called "boyfriend."  She had met the boy on the MMORPG known as "The World" and since then he's done nothing but help her out.  He helped save her younger brother, Kazu, from remaining in a coma for the rest of his life; as well as any of the other individuals who was trapped within "The World" and could not escape.  She was grateful for that, and in the process she fell in love with the boy, but was she ready for a real-time relationship in the real world?  So many questions, yet so little answers……….

          A small breeze blew in from the window, causing the girl's cotton-candy hair to slowly sway in the gentle breeze.  However, it is this that breaks the girl's train of thought as she bolts upright from the chair she was sitting in and walks back towards the mirror.  As she looked at her presence in the mirror, a small smile crept on her face.  All thoughts of worry and fear were banished from her mind and were replaced with confidence and determination.  She was ready for the challenge.  She was ready to meet her blind date without any worries.

          "Well Haruka……guess it's time you finally meet the guy you've always dreamed about!" she said to herself.

          And then she turned her focus to her bed, and all the clothes lying on it.  She started to pick them up and hang them back in her closet as she waited for her dream date to arrive, her clock reading 12:52 P.M. ………

          Meanwhile, after missing nearly hitting three pedestrians and passing several red traffic lights later, Daisuke's taxi finally pulls up to his destination.  Daisuke cringed as the tires screeched to a sudden halt as they pulled up to the residence.  He thought that a cop was going to pull the cab over since the driver was displaying his reckless driving skills on the road, but surprisingly they weren't stopped, which was a good thing. 

          He checked his watch.  12:55 P.M.  Which meant that he was still early, and wouldn't have to feel BlackRose's wrath.  Quickly, he paid the crazy taxi driver the fee owed and stepped out of the cab, bouquet in hand, as the taxi pulled away, leaving him in front of BlackRose's house.

          He was scared; the word frightened being merely an understatement.  His whole body was trembling as his brain froze on him.  He didn't know what to do, now that he was actually in front of the house.  He tried moving his feet, but they also froze, unwilling to move on with their daily event of walking.  It took him a few minutes, but finally his feet moved; slowly though.  He slowly crept his way to the door, his heart continuing to pound even harder as he got closer and closer to the door and "her."  Finally, he reached the door, where he was suddenly at a loss for actions.  His eyes shifted towards the doorbell, the fear continuing to well up within him.  Daisuke's quivering hand slowly moved up towards the doorbell, where his fingers gently caressed the warm, lit device.  Closing his eyes, he did what he thought was the impossible.

          He pushed the doorbell, its shrill cry ringing throughout the house.

          Haruka smiled to herself as she put away the last of her clothes, her room restored to its former glory of being clean.  She heaved out a little sigh of a job well done, and was about to check the clock for the time, when she heard the doorbell.  Instantly, all the confidence and calmness that were in her vanished as was replaced by previous fear and desperation.  Her heart began its unusually loud lub-dub pounding as she turned towards the direction of the front door.  He was finally here, and she was so scared that she couldn't even keep her thoughts straight.  Slowly, she left her room and walked out into the living room, the front door in front of her.  The pounding of her heart grew louder and faster as she crept closer and closer to the door.  Finally making it, she was unsure what to do.  She eventually moved her hand up to the handle, her brain racketing with worry and fears with each passing second.  Getting a firm grip on the handle, she turned it slowly, unsure of what to expect on the other side.  The doorknob fully turned, she pulled open the door slowly.

          And that's when she discovered "him."

          Shy and nervous, yet surprisingly handsome and cute, Haruka for the first time laid her eyes' upon the real world's "Kite."

          Daisuke waited in total fear as he waited for someone to answer the door.  He wasn't sure what to say to whoever answered.  If it was one of her parents he'd probably freak out, and if it was her……….he continued to lose himself to his imagination as he waited for someone to come to do his door.  Soon enough, he was jarred from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening.  Daisuke looked up to see who had answered to the doorbell.

          And that's when he first saw "her."

          She was somewhat different from BlackRose in "The World", yet in some areas some similarities remained.  He gazed upon her beauty and he noted some of her features.  She was a very beautiful and stunning looker, and her figure was gorgeous too.  Yet however, she seemed very shy and distracted, like she couldn't keep her thoughts focused.  Yes, for the first time Daisuke laid his eyes' upon the real world's BlackRose.

          Both stood by the doorway for a few minutes without saying anything to each other, due to the fact that both didn't know what to say at all!  Yet finally, after five whole minutes, they both  stuttered out one word in unison.

          "Hi……"

          (end chapter 1)

          DJ LIM: Yay!!!!!!  I finally finished Chapter 1!  Due to the amount of stress I've been under lately, it took me a long time to finish this first chapter, but hopefully I'll get chapter 2 out to you guys sooner!!!  That is, if I ever finish the third chapter for my other fic that I'm currently working on….  But anyway, I hope I get some good reviews for this one as well, seeing as Fragile China Doll was a big hit for SOME of you.  (Yes I've gotten a few weird reviews complaining about my style, which brings me to you Da Mazzoku Punch.)  You thought Fragile China Doll was child-like?  Hell, that story was anything, BUT child-like.  A word of advice DMP, watch what kind of reviews you leave to fanfics.  Because some authors can't stand flames or crappy reviews, and trust me I know a lot of authors who hate them.  And for some authors when they get ticked off, they come back at you with a vengeance.  Consider yourself lucky however that I'm not one of them.  Anyway, I'll hopefully have chapter 2 out shortly!!!  Until then this is DJ Lord Isaac Minamoto saying arigato and sayonara!!!!  Till chapter 2!!!!


End file.
